Luffy vs Law!
by qazsurfer
Summary: Law was getting swept into Luffy's pace, and didn't even realize. Behold Luffy and Law's untold battle, revealed. Trafalgar Law vs. Monkey D. Luffy. One Shot!


**~FIRST FANFIC~**

**The Untold Battle *0***

**One Piece = the BEST. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_**-Some Time After Punk Hazard-**_

"Mugiwara-ya." said Law, calmly, but firmly.

"Mm?" Luffy mumbled, picking his ear with his pinkie.

Everyone on the Sunny was relaxing, resting up after the fight on Punk Hazard. Sanji was cooking up a nutritious meal. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were all bumming around, occasionally picking fights. Zoro was dozing off on the sidelines. Brook and Kinemon were having some debate about past times and Franky was oiling the gears of the Sunny's artillery. And the little pimp, Momonosuke, was in the bath with Robin and Nami (that lucky bastard).

"Let's fight." Law said. There was a long pause. Many thought they hallucinated. A few seconds later, the expected response finally arrived.

"Ehhhhh!?" the crewmates exclaimed in unison. Luffy grinned, and leaped up on to his feet. "A fight? I'm ready. Let's go!" He swung his right arm in circles, and was getting pumped.

The corner of Law's lip went up a fraction of an inch, and he stood up.

"W-w-wait! Hold on a sec!" Usopp stuttered frantically. "Here? Right _now_?" "You guys! We're allies! You can't just fight!" Chopper cried.

Law eyed Luffy, sure that he had discovered the extent of Luffy's abilities. Kidnapping Caesar wasn't his only goal. After all, the Strawhats would eventually be the enemy. He had to admit however, that this was not at all what he expected when he decided to ally with them. He assumed the Strawhats would be a collected, organized bunch since they had gotten so far and made such a huge name for themselves. But he had never been more wrong in his life.

Luffy was so dumb he couldn't be controlled. This crew was so reckless. And yet... Law found himself being sweeped into their pace. Law's outer exterior was serious and contemplating, as he was. But inside, he couldn't ignore this feeling he hadn't felt since he was young.

The rekindled feeling of excitement and adventure.

And the only way he could cope now with this feeling that was so unlike him, Law decided, was with a fight. Law held out his palm, the letters D-E-A-T-H spelled out on his fingers. He bent his fingers toward him, gesturing Luffy to come and give the first blow. Luffy laughed both mischievously and excitedly, and got into his stance.

"Gomu gomu no... PISTOL!" He shouted, stretching his arm back and flinging his fist forward. "Room!" Law commanded, as his giant spherical space formed. He teleported by switching his body with a barrel, causing Luffy's rubber fist to shatter the barrel to bits.

"Ah, where'd he go?" Luffy scratched his head. Law ran up to him from behind. Before Law could cut him with his sword, Luffy leaped and grabbed hold of the ship's mast. He began swinging around the mast. He continuously spun at inhuman speeds. Finally he let go.

"Gomu gomu no TORNADO!"

"What the hell's that!?" Usopp cried.

Luffy dived down towards Law. Law dodged, causing Luffy to make a giant hole in the Sunny's floor. Zoro awoke from his slumber.

"Eh? Something woke me from my nap.." He scratched his head drowsily. Nami came out from her room, toweling her hair dry. She gaped. "What did you idiots do to the ship!?" She yelled.

Luffy laughed sheepishy. "Sorry, Nami!" Just as Law was about to cut Luffy in half, Nami shouted "Watch out!" Luffy turned around and ducked just in time.

"He doesn't waste any time." Zoro smirked, watching from the sidelines.

Luffy jumped back a few steps. His expression finally became serious. "Gear third." Luffy bit his thumb, and inflated his right arm until it was gigantic. "Armament hardening." His gigantic arm hardened with the dark, shining metallic material.

"Yohohoho! They're actually fighting. I can't believe my eyes. Oh wait, I don't have eyes!" Brook exclaimed.

"Gomu gomu no... ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy shouted as he swung his massive arm forward. Law unsheathed his sword and sliced Luffy's arm in half.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper shouted. The crew watched as half of Luffy's arm, covered in armament hardening, detached and slid off. The hardening wore off the detached arm and it reverted to normal size.

"AAA! My arm!" Luffy shouted in shock. Law smirked.

Law's "room" had worn off. _'Chance!'_ Luffy thought. "Gear Second!" Steam rose from Luffy's skin as his blood began to boil. Luffy's speed multiplied as he ran about the deck, too fast for the human eye to detect. _'Shit!' _Law cursed under his breath. He was left looking about frantically, unable to pin him down. Suddenly he heard a voice from above.

"Gomu Gomu no Spear!" Luffy shouted, as his feet stretched and struck Law in the gut. Law doubled over, coughing up spit and a small amount of blood.

Law grinned, his eyes becoming vicious and menacing. The crewmates hesitated, seeing this look for the first time since Law's encounter with the navy on Punk Hazard.

Law flicked index finger upwards, and everything on the boat levitated. Parts of the rails and mast included. Law merged the objects in the air together and struck his hand down, crushing Luffy with the objects.

The crew watched, shocked.

After a short while, Luffy struggled out of the debris, disheveled and with a few cuts and bruises. But nonetheless, he grinned. "Tra-guy. That's not enough to stop me."

"Oh, I know." Law smiled back. "But is this?" Law lifted his finger up again, and this time a huge ring of seawater levitated straight from the ocean. Luffy backed up a few steps, wide-eyed.

"Swim in this, Mugiwara-ya!" Law flicked his hand down, causing a flood of seawater to inundate the deck, the bulk of it dousing Luffy. Luffy choked and his knees began to buckle. The salty seawater weakened the devil fruit user, until he was down on his knees. Luffy crawled slowly out of the puddle and tried to regain his strength. Law walked up to Luffy, looming over him.

"This is your end." He placed both his palms on Luffy's chest. "Counter Shock!" Strong electrical pulses shot through Luffy's body.

Law stood up. "So this is as far as we go." He walked away, believing he confirmed his knowledge of the extent of Luffy's power.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his ankle. Startled, Law looked down. Luffy grinned up at him, completely fine. That is, except for the one arm that was missing. "I'm made of rubber." Luffy said. He clenched his left fist. "Gomu gomu no..." With a blink of an eye, Luffy, already armed with armament hardening, uppercut Law in the jaw. "Red Hawk!"

Law was sent flying backwards, blood seeping from his mouth. Rubber. Why didn't he realize? Rubber doesn't conduct electricity!

Law stumbled back and pretended to fall. Luffy approached him and stretched back his arm, about to punch him.

"MES!" Law shouted, striking Luffy in the chest. Out flew his heart. Luffy watched as his heart skid across the deck, and gaped down at the hole in his chest.

"AH! MY HEART!" He freaked. "AH, HIS HEART!" Usopp and Chopper both cried in unison.

Law snatched up Luffy's heart.

"Checkmate."

There was a tense pause in the air. Everyone watched with their jaws to the floor. Law had just... _stolen _Luffy's heart!

(LOOOL)

**El Fin**


End file.
